1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus for displaying 3D images, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Stereoscopic imaging is the ability of a display to create depth in an image causing a user viewing the image to experience the image in three dimensions such as in real life. Typically, stereoscopy creates the illusion of three-dimensional images from a plurality of two-dimensional images. To generate the stereoscopic effect, each eye of a user receives a slightly different image thereby causing the user to experience the three-dimensional effect.
In general, a 3D display apparatus includes a display panel on which images are displayed. Typically three-dimensional displays require the use of polarization glasses or shutter glasses which are used to restrict an image from being seen simultaneously by both eyes at the same time, but instead enables the image to be seen by only one eye at any given time by blocking the image to the other eye.
Due to a fast refresh rate of the display, such as a refresh rate of 120 hertz (Hz), the brain of the user does not realize only one eye is viewing the image at a time but instead a user feels as if both eyes are constantly receiving the image. This type of restriction on one eye at a time creates a stereoscopic effect causing a user to feel as if an image is being projected in three-dimensions instead of two-dimensions.
Recently, 3D display apparatuses have been developed which do not require the use of polarization glasses. For example, a 3D display apparatus has been developed in which a first display panel of displaying a first image and a second display panel of displaying a second image having a difference in an angle of view from the first image are moved in a back-and-forth direction at a very fast rate causing a user to sense a 3D image without wearing 3D glasses by seeing the first image and the second image at the same time.